


Thank You [ old ]

by TheBabyPandaa



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Healing, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabyPandaa/pseuds/TheBabyPandaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEY GUYS! I've re-written Thank You. You can find it hereeee: http:// archiveofourown.org /works/ 8392843 / chapters / 19228090</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I've re-written Thank You. You can find it hereeee: http:// archiveofourown.org /works/ 8392843 / chapters / 19228090


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I've re-written Thank You. You can find it hereeee: http:// archiveofourown.org /works/ 8392843 / chapters / 19228090

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly did this chapter on my ipad, so I am sorry if this chapter sucks! My laptop's battery is going. x-x


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! I've re-written Thank You. You can find it hereeee: http:// archiveofourown.org /works/ 8392843 / chapters / 19228090


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I've re-written Thank You. You can find it hereeee: http:// archiveofourown.org /works/ 8392843 / chapters / 19228090

**Author's Note:**

> This based off a roleplay on Tumblr written by me and my roleplay partner, suitbadgetie. He will get credit for this all through this story. h t t p : / / drspencerrxid.tumblr.com /post/114186758350/thank-you


End file.
